Talk:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift
Best Game Ever God this game is amazing, there is no doubt in my mind that this is the best racing game in videogame history to date. For anybody who's reading this and has yet to get it, BUY IT, its worth it; and its probably dirt cheap too since its relatively old. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) True I don't think everyone agrees with me but I like this one more than the apocalypse It is an amazing game, hell its an amazing series. BUT if you have yet to play Pacific Rift, DON'T BUY IT. The reason for this is because, as of October 1st, the online servers will be shut down. Due to the fact that some of the trophies, and vehicles, are unlocked online, this will render it impossible to platinum, and impossible to obtain all the cars. This will leave you very frustrated :L Sammyrock0087 10:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) true as well, but then again the festival/fre-play is where this game really shines. Plus, most of thevehicles can be gained through off-line access including the infamous typhoon. Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I can't get the dlc expansion packs anymore :( Monument Valley Racer (talk) 22:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 22:42, February 5, 2013 (UTC)The roughness trophy is the easiest trophy but I don't like it because when ever I run over someone I feel really empty The island Man I wish "the Island" was real. Wouldn't it be nice to on vacation there for a few days/weeks in the summer with a few freinds, point out where your favourite tracks are and tell them of all the great things you did on each course. Maybe even set up a few things and test out some parts for the hell of it. Good times, good times. Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) When I am Supreme Overlord I shall instruct my minions to terraform it. 21:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You do that :D Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Driver Unlocks? Just wondering how I would go about unlocking some of the drivers. I've reached rank 8 but I still haven't unlocked this driver in the picture. Is he a trophy unlock, or should I already have him given that I'm rank 8? Dunno if this is the place to ask, but I figured it couldn't hurt --Spectech (talk) 12:08, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Addendum, I've unlocked him. The driver pack is unlocked with the Speeder trophy, alongside the Ozutsu Daimyo. Apparently I hadn't unlocked all the speed events. Not too sure on the drivers, but some of them are unlocked through trophies. Some of the trophies are also unobtainable since the online servers were shut down on 1st October 2012. Like the guy above says, could be unlocked by the Speeder trophy :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:22, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the response. Yeah, he was part of the Speeder trophy. Now I'm thinking about starting another playthrough to catalog the driver unlocks and the corresponding trophies/ranks are required to unlock them. Time to slog through the festival again, lolSpectech (talk) 17:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC)